


Villainous pursuit - A failed guild on how to survive a yandere transmigration

by ChocolateAndDespair



Series: Antagonistic Adventures in Yandere Universes [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Bad end, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Reader, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sans (Undertale), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Papyrus (Undertale), Possessive Sans (Undertale), Possessive Sex, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Sans hates humans, Sarah included, Sarah is the first protagonist, Sharing a Bed, Stretch isn't actually nice, Stretch seems nice, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Sub Sans (Undertale), Sub Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Sub Underfell Sans (Undertale), Tatters is trying to make friends, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yandere Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Yandere Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Underswap Sans (Undertale), dom reader, obsessive papyrus (Undertale), sans is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDespair/pseuds/ChocolateAndDespair
Summary: Who thought that one day someone would break into your house and slice your neck in your sleep? Well, that was what happened, right before you were integrated into a shitty yandere dating sim. The catch? You are the Villain who dies before even the prologue finishes. With the determination to live and stupid bravery, you decided to pave your path into surviving, not realizing that instead of paving a path into survival, you paved a path into the souls and hearts of the insane characters of 'Yours to keep'.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Antagonistic Adventures in Yandere Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939069
Comments: 94
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HERE WE GO! So, yes, I dropped stats, or at least, stats visible for Antagonist! This will be easier for everyone, but me mostly, ehehe. Anyway, I do hope you will like the rewrite! Don't worry, this will be much different than the original, and still completely based on your choices. Just, right now, you can enjoy yourself more and worry less! Though, bad ends are still a thing! So, try to avoid the stages 'Hatred/-2' and 'Bad end Yandere/8'.))
> 
> 1\. You should be accepted to work at...
> 
> a. The local bar  
> b. The local Library  
> c. The local grocery store
> 
> 2\. You should have a cup of tea with...
> 
> a. Swapfell Papyrus  
> b. Undertale Papyrus   
> c. Fellswap Sans
> 
> 3\. You should help... tie his necktie
> 
> a. Underfell Papyrus  
> b. Swapfell Sans  
> c. Underswap Sans
> 
> \--- OPTIONAL---
> 
> 4\. Should Antagonist try and raise/lower the stages? If so, with who and what should she do to raise/lower them?
> 
> ((If you have time, I would love to know why you chose what you chose!))

**_ Chapter 1: The beginning of a not-so-happy ever after _ **

Have you ever thought that reincarnating was possible? Ever dreamt of it happening? Well, honestly, feel free to take this curse I have received then because the last thing I wanted was to wake up in this shitty game. But that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part is that, sadly, I've been reincarnated as the villainess, who didn't survive even through the prologue. 

I stared at myself in the mirror. I... looked much different from how I looked before. How did I look before transmigrating? Does it honestly matter? Right now, my wine red eyes look even more intimidating. My black hair was neatly put into a half-up bun, though, my new hair didn't go below my shoulders. 

Outside of that, my body didn't seem to have changed much outside of how it was before. My breasts seem to be of the same size, same for my hips. And my... um, privates were the same too. I'm not too surprised, seeing as the villainess was customizable too, even if she did die pretty soon.

(Y/n) Salems. The villainess and I shared the same name, but not the same last name. Because she has lived so little, no one had explained what the last name meant, if it even meant anything. For now, all I knew was that I am doomed unless I do something. Escaping was not an option, as that was a bad end that the villainess received. 

There had been several bad ends for the villainess in the prologue. And one of those bad ends was being homeless and then starting to sell her body, because she had no other options, and eventually dying from some sort of disease. 

I wasn't sure if that would happen to me or not, but the last thing I needed was to play with fate. I was desperate, but not desperate enough to run out into a secured bad end. At least, while staying in the mansion, I had a few days before the true bad ends would start appearing, and honestly, that gave me the time to try and see if I could get around.

With a tired look on my face, I took a step back from the mirror that was in my room. My room was... Well, it wasn't in the best of shapes, but it didn't matter. If I was lucky, I wouldn't stay here for long, and if fate didn't want to be on my side, I will fix this dump up as I go. For now, I need to do something more important and that is to try and talk with some specific skeletons.

As Embarrassing as it is to admit, but I've actually played the game before and played almost all routes and many secret ones too. It wasn't because the game was good, but it was because the game was so bad... It was good in its own twisted way.

Of course, because I'll probably change the course of the storyline quite drastically with how I'll behave, I can't completely rely on my knowledge. Well, it's good that wasn't what I was planning on doing.

You see, because of the game, I've come to know the characters and what they want, what they need, and such. Because of that, if I target the weakest out of everyone to try and pull as my ticket to safety, then I'll be able to survive pretty well.

It was risky, I knew that much, but was there anything else I could do? I wanted to live. I wanted to try and keep kicking for as long as possible before I lose my mind... 

_*****THIRD POINT OF VIEW***** _

The woman slowly opened the door, exiting her new room. She stood straight, forced confidence radiating from every step she took, as she walked towards the staircase, and down. 

Worry was filling her mind, as horrible possibilities flooded her, but she didn't let that move her. Didn't let her turn around, and not go through with her plan. She had to survive, and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was just like a sitting duck.

"Human. What are you doing downstairs?" The voice of Sans came from behind her, as she slowly turned around, her lip barely being bitten, a sigh of nervousness, that she tried to hide desperately.

"Sans, right?" She asked, as the skeleton slowly nodded, distrust evident in his eyelights. "Was just looking around, getting to know the place. Would you like to give me a tour?" 

Sans was not one of the targets that the woman wanted to pursue. He was very... close-minded, especially towards humans. Having someone like him around her would be a headache that she didn't want to deal with on this day.

"I don't have time for that, human. Don't cause trouble, _or else_ " Sans gave his warning, before heading into the kitchen, the suspicious look on his face never disappearing. Even if Sans was annoying, he seemed to be able to become a major trouble bringer as time goes on. She will have to get rid of him somehow.

With a swift move, she turned around, returning to her original goal. First of all, memorizing where everything is would be the smartest idea. You never know when you'll need that information. It was best to be ready when in her situation.

Slowly walking around, taking in every single detail of the first floor, she returned to the staircase, ready to go up and to the first floor, but was stopped by a quiet voice, as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She slowly turned her head around, to see who it was, only to feel a small smirk rise on her face. It seemed that the first victim fell into her trap before she even tried to make that happen. That was good.

"... H-HELLO... I-I'M SORRY FOR... D-DISTURBING YOU... A-AND TOUCHING YOU!" The skeleton known as Tatters (Horrortale Papyrus) replied, fidgeting a little bit, as he held onto something.

"I-I... I WA-WANTED TO WELCOME YOU... M-MISS SALEMS..." Tatters said, getting quieter by the second that he spoke. He looked about ready to run off, but she was faster than him, gently taking a hold of his arm, pulling him closer to her, as to show that she didn't want him to go just yet, as a small smile appeared on her face. It was time to act.

"You must be Tatters, correct?" She asked as the other seemed to be staring at the hands that were still holding onto him, a gentle greyish blush coating his cheekbones.

"Y-YES... U-UM... H-HAS MISS PENELOPE... T-TOLD YOU ABOUT ME?" Tatters asked, his voice shaking slightly. You see, Tatters was a side character. The storyline for him was cruel... The protagonist (Penelope, in this case) used Tatters as a step ladder to get to everyone else, until the boy was driven to insanity and killed everyone, including himself, his brother, and the protagonist, resulting in a bad end.

The woman simply smiled at him, a comforting smile, as he seemed to relax for a little bit, but his voice was still trembling as he spoke the next line. "M-MISS SALEMS... P-PLEASE ACCEPT THIS..."

Tatters said as he extended one of his arms. It was a pretty simple silver bracelet, but it seemed to be homemade. Ah yes, she remembered now. This was one of the scenes in the game. That is also when the villainess gets Tatters and Hickory as her enemies. But (y/n) was smarter than that.

She took the bracelet, looked at it, with the same graceful smile from before, as she unhooked it, and wrapped it around her wrist, before tightening it again. It didn't look expensive, or too good looking, but the look of happiness on Tatters' face was priceless.

"Thank you for such a wonderful gift. I'll have to give you something nice in return" She said, making his blush darken, as he looked to the side, bashfully.

"N-NO NEED, MISS!... I-I HAVE TO GO, B-BUT PLEASE HAVE A G-GOOD DAY!" Tatters said as he hurried off, the blush still being on his face. He really was an adorable and easily manipulable person. Perfect for her first victim.

It seemed that things were going pretty smoothly. But she knew that this was just the beginning. The beginning was always easy, but the real problems would arise as time goes on. 

The stairs seemed to never end, as she reached the top, entering the third floor. This was the hobby room, correct? She'll need to maybe visit these places as time goes on, to try and get more people into her trap.

what was the most important right now was to secure the Horror brothers. They were secret characters, so they weren't immediately infatuated with Penelope. And the duo were the strongest monsters around. Having them around would guarantee her safety.

"... Honestly, what are you up to, human?" The same voice of Sans echoed again, as she turned around, only to find him nowhere there. she turned around, and he was in front of her, a look of disgust on his face.

"Sans, all I want right now is to finish looking around, and maybe grabbing a bite to eat." She said, trying to smile, but it was hard. He was clearly being hostile, and she hated that. She didn't deserve that type of bullshit treatment.

"You think I'm stupid, human? What are you trying to get out of this?" Sans asked, this time his tone is more hostile. (y/n) frowned, finding it annoying how needlessly hostile he was trying to be.

"Listen, I have no purpose here. I'm just crashing here until I get back on my feet. I'm out of your hair then" (Y/n) said, wincing a little bit, not knowing if what she said sounded insensitive or not, seeing as he had no hair. 

"..." Sans didn't say anything, and in a blink, he was gone. (y/n) wasn't sure how to feel about that, but it was... interesting, we could say. So, it seemed that Sans hated her, but not Tatters. Was it because Sans was the main character, meanwhile Tatters a secondary one?

The smartest thing would be to start a journal, but she needed to be careful about that too. If someone found it out, that would be a mess she doesn't want to deal with.

In a nasty mood, (y/n) decided to walk around, finish up her tour. Thankfully, while she was doing that, she didn't find anyone else who might be aggressive towards her. 

With no other options, she returned back to her room, deciding to rummage through her bags and see how much she had. Maybe she had something useful?

"... Papers... Money.... Clothes.... a phone and computer... Nothing more than that.." (Y/n) sighed, looking at the few things she had. Well, she had quite a few outfits, and she had papers that proved that she was a citizen, but still... She barely had 50 dollars...

There was not much that she could do outside of going and search for a job... She needed to get out of here as fast as possible if she wanted to be able to run away from his place.

"... I need to connect the computer to the wifi. otherwise, I won't be able to look at any jobs..." Now, the question was, would they give her the password? She knew asking Sans would be useless, so it was best if she maybe tried from someone else?

(y/n) placed the computer, plugging in the charger, before leaving the room, to go and search for the password. Perhaps, if she found someone of the more mellow characters, she would be able to get that.

"Hey, pal. You're the new girl, (y/n)?" Asked a voice in front of her. She looked up, seeing a taller than her skeleton, grinning at her. She slowly nodded her head, smiling.

"Yes! You must be... Stretch, yeah?" He nodded, taking a step closer. He seemed nice enough, but she knew that he wasn't all that good. Many of the bad ends with him ended up with the protagonist being molested, killed, and used up by him. But it didn't mean she couldn't use him right now.

"Actually, could I ask you for something?" She asked as he nodded. "Course, don't hold back. What can I help you with?" This was good. It also proved to her that her theory that all love interests hated her, was wrong.

"Would it be okay to connect my computer with the house's wifi? Of course, I'll help cover the costs," that was a huge promise, especially when she barely had any money on her, but she was afraid he might not accept otherwise.

The fact that Stretch was hesitating, showed that she was right. He wouldn't have given her the password if she didn't give him the promise. She was already freeloading, so it was understandable.

"Well... Why not?" stretch said as she nodded. "I'm grateful! Could you come and maybe write the code in?" She asked as he looked surprised for a second, before nodding.

Of course, it was dangerous to let him into her room, but he only did bad things to people he liked, and she was sure that she wasn't in that category just yet. This was completely fine just yet. 

The two arrived at the room, and without a second thought, Stretch wrote the password in, connecting her to the internet. "Thank you, Stretch. You're honestly the nicest person I met here" 

Stretch was dangerous, but having him at least not dislike her would be helpful. It also seemed that he was pleasantly surprised if the sheepish grin and light orange blush meant anything.

"Oh, come on, I didn't even do anything," Stretch said, scratching the back of his neck. He really didn't do anything special, but she wasn't in the position to not compliment people without reason.

"Well, you were much nicer than everyone else. That means a lot to me." Silence came over to them, before he awkwardly coughed, "Um... I'll be going now. I'll see you around, okay?"

Silence came over the room after Stretch left. When she was sure that he had left, she went over to her computer, before starting her research on the new job that she could take upon herself.

_**~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

When Tatters heard that a new human was arriving, he was frightened. Humans were scary, especially, the current one that resided in the mansion. But he was afraid to say anything, as no one believed him.

Of course, when he actually met her... Well, she seemed so much different than he thought. She was even scarier looking than Sarah described (y/n) to be... But she seemed nice enough, even accepted his gift!

Was she misunderstood like him and his brother? That would make sense, right? She was probably not even that bad. People seemed to misunderstand others by their appearance a lot...

"Hey bro, you okay?" Hickory asked when he noticed that Tatters was in deep thoughts. Tatters turned around, a shy smile on his face, as he nodded his head "YES, BROTHER... JUST THE NEW HUMAN..."

Hickory immediately looked angry, probably misunderstanding everything. "Did she hurt you, bro?" Tatters looked surprised, as he shook his head. "OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER!... The human just... SEEMED DIFFERENT THAN DESCRIBED..."

Hickory looked confused for a second, before slowly nodding his head. "So...she's nice?" He asked as Tatters nodded his head. "OH, VERY! SHE ACCEPTED MY GIFT TOO!"

Hickory's expression softened for a little bit, making Tatters relax too. It seemed that (y/n) was safe for now. He would have hated to be the reason why she would end up hurt.

"Good. That's good. Introduce me to your friend soon, okay, bro?" Tatters sighed, "Only if you promise to behave. If you'll try to bite her, I'll be very angry" Hickory simply let out a laugh, not making Tatters feel at ease at all.

Sadly, Tatters knew that he couldn't do anything to prevent his brother's actions, but at least, his brother wasn't going to outright kill her, like a few previous guests.

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

All humans were bad news. Even Sarah. Sans wasn't sure why he even liked Sarah. She wasn't even his type... She played the innocent type too much. Maybe Lucky or Boss would like that, but Sans wasn't into that, so he was seriously confused.

Sure, Sarah had pretty blond hair and baby blue eyes, but that didn't mean one little thing to him. He already took care of so many people, he wasn't in a mood to babysit Sarah too.

She was so... clingy. Day and night, she wanted him to spend time with her and when he wouldn't she would try to make him jealous, even if she knew that didn't work at all.

Honestly, Sans would feel absolute relief whenever Sarah would decide to annoy someone else. Sadly, it seemed that he was the only one that thought like that about Sarah.

Why didn't he break it off with her? Well, she had too much influence on someone as stupid as her. Sadly, he already had a hard time controlling everyone, if he would make Sarah his enemy, it would be horrible..

"... Weird human" Sans muttered under his breath as he looked at the background check he did on (y/n). She seemed to be... well, a bad person. A few criminal charges, who were deleted from her report because of bribes, a high LV. It seemed that Sarah was her only friend. Honestly, who did Sarah think she was fooling?

It was clear as day that Sarah wasn't a good person. Same for (Y/n)... Honestly, this was going to be more trouble than he wanted. Two dangerous humans so close by? Stars... This was going to turn bloody, he already knew that.

**_~~~STRETCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~_ **

There was no reason to lie. Stretch didn't really like (Y/n), but Sarah has been avoiding him and he was in need of affection. (Y/n) just appeared there at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

The last thing that he had expected was for her to ask something like the password for the wifi. He wanted to decline but decided to see how things will go. Worst-case scenario, it was she who was going to get in trouble.

Well, if he wasn't going to be lying today, then it would be the right thing to say that he had felt his soul skip a beat when she complimented him. It was a simple compliment, but it was a compliment... Given to him. Only him...

It confused him beyond understanding. He wouldn't mind it too much if this was just a nice person giving a washed off compliment, but this was (y/n) we are talking about. One of the biggest asshole on social media, who was kicked off multiple times...

"..." Stretch sighed, lighting up the cigarette, as Mutt joined him on the balcony. Many thought that the two were friends, but I wouldn't call them friends. More like... two lonely people not having anyone better to be around.

"Ya look like shit. What happened?" Mutt asked, puffing out some smoke, as Stretch sighed again. "Oh, don't sigh like a little bitch. Just get it over with. What's wrong?"

Stretch rolled his eyelights. "None of your business, asshole. Just confused about the new gal" Mutt didn't look over to Stretch, but he could hear the mocking sneer Mutt let out.

"What's to be confused about? Got a little crush on her? You sure jump fast between them, mh?" Mutt mocked Stretch, as the guy ignored him. Of course not. He was just... confused.

Stretch didn't reply anything to Mutt, but it didn't seem like Mutt really need to get a reply. The silence was enough of a reply, as the two continued to smoke. Stretch's confusion still hunting him, while Mutt's interest growing. 

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

"... It's completely hopeless.." (y/n) whined, as she placed her head down on the table. The villainess was completely useless. No real job would really want her...

With the last strand of hope, she looked through monster owned businesses, to see if anyone were hiring human employees. And stars, it seemed that she had hit jackpot because there seemed to be as many jobs as you wanted... And if (y/n) played it right, she might even find a job that the villainess qualified for.

(y/n)'s attention was caught by specifically three job places. 'Grillby's, looking for a waitress/waiter, cook or bartender', 'Local library, looking for a librarian assistant' and finally, 'local supermarket, looking for cashiers and stockers'. It seemed that because they were monster owned businesses, it was hard finding anyone who wanted to work there...

With hope, (Y/n) sent her resume to all three positions, before closing off her computer, not wanting to worry about this anymore. If she would get rejected by those places, she would need to think of another plan, but until then, she was going to be alright.

A tired sigh escaped from her, as she looked over to the time. It was still early on, but she was tired. Too much had happened for her to not feel like that. She didn't even want to eat...

With that, she walked over to her bed, before flopping down, feeling like the life completely drained out of her, as she fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow.

***

> Sans/Undertale Sans (Stage: Dislike/-2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Sans feels like you are an annoyance, like Sarah. It's best to try and bring him out of the dislike stage, because if he reaches the hatred stage, Antagonist will enter a bad end, in which Sans will kill her. Ways to raise his stages? Try helping him out with being alone more often/pulling anyone who is annoying him, away from him. Give him gifts.

> Stretch/Underswap Papyrus (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Stretch doesn't know why, but he felt his soul skip a beat when you complimented him. Unlike the others, he will take a longer time to believe any rumors about you. Ways to raise his stages? Try spending more time with him and complimenting him more.

> Tatters/Horrortale Papyrus (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Tatters is very confused about you. He believes that people have you misunderstood. Every interaction with him will keep raising his stages, until you reach a 'friend' stage with someone else. How to raise his stages? Try spending more time with him and showing interest in him. 


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Antagonist's situation is shittier than she thought. At least, she found a friend, right?

_**Chapter 2: A new friend?** _

The day began when the sun started to shine through the window, waking (y/n) up. With a tired yawn, she slowly woke up. When she looked around, seeing that she was still in the room, she felt hopeless. Stars, so this wasn't a dream? she really... really was stuck here, in a situation where she could die any second.

Her hands trembled a little bit, as she looked down. She was having a hard time holding back her tears... She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive or if she would end up dying...

A few tears fell down her cheeks, but she ddin't allow this to turn into crying. She was not going to let herself break down right now. She was too weak, and that could result in her getting hurt. She wasn't going to let her lose the game this soon.

Taking a deep breath, she got up from her seat and walked over to the big mirror in her room. She continued to stare at herself, before she sighed, wiping the tears away. She had bags under her eyes, and even if the features were beautiful, they looked sharp, frightening even. Would make up be able to fix it?

Not wanting to think about it too much, she walked over to the closet. "Mh... Maybe.." (y/n) muttered out as she touched some of the clothes, finally choosing to take a white shirt, light blue jeans, and a denim jacket. 

Grabbing the clothes, and a pair of sneakers, she started to head out to the bathroom. There were quite a few problems. It looked like The villainess didn't have any brushes or anything like that. She needed to go out and buy something, especially if she was going to go and try to apply for a job.

"How does one not have a hairbrush!?" (Y/n) muttered angrily under her breath, as she headed towards the bathroom. Another horrible thing was that she didn't have any shampoo, conditioner, or anything like that, meaning that she would only be able to wash with water... Stars, she needed to buy so much, yet she had almost no money at all.

Of course, she could go ahead and try to use the other's products, but they would notice that she has been using their products and would get angry, she was sure about that.

"Oh, good morning, (Y/n)" Stretch's voice snapped her out of her angry daze, as she looked to the side, slowly nodding her head. "Oh, yeah, good morning Stretch!"

"Going to get ready for the day?" Asked Stretch, as she nodded. "Yes, I am." (Y/n) stopped in her tracks for a second, to stop and chat with Stretch a little bit, making him smile at that.

"If you would have woken up earlier, you might have been able to join us for breakfast," Stretch said, making (y/n) smile twitch for a second, but she managed to control herself before she showed any real anger.

"Oh, that's fine. I needed to head out either way. Have some things to buy, and all of that" (y/n) said, as Stretch grinned. It seemed that the guy wasn't exactly as friendly as he wanted to come off at the beginning.

The talk ended abruptly, as Stretch gave a quick goodbye to (y/n), as he started to head downstairs, when he noticed another human there, Sarah, the current protagonist.

(y/n) was curious to find out who Sarah was. Was she someone in similar circumstances like herself, or was she a simple piece of coding? That really made (y/n) curious. She hoped she would have a chance to meet Sarah soon enough/

Without any other interruptions, (y/n) gripped tighter on her clothes, before she started to head into the bathroom. She walked inside, locking the door behind, as she placed the clothes on the counter, before looking at herself.

Stars, she was a mess. She needed to find some way to get herself together. She couldn't show her emotions to everyone else, or else, she would end up being eaten alive. She knew that much.

Taking a deep breath, she started to undress. She needed to take a bath. That was the most important thing right now. Maybe a cold shower would get her to focus more too?

When the last piece of clothing that she wore hit the ground, she was about to climb into the shower but stopped at the sound of someone stumbling around the room, making her turn to look at the person, a surprised look on her face.

Sadly, the skeleton disappeared before she could take a better look, but from how much she saw, she believed that the skeleton that had walked on her was Patch.

Patch was... A confusing character. He was the younger brother of Blackberry. He comes off as a very chill and quiet person but is friendly to people who his brother likes. But he does hide a very dangerous side to him. Most of the bad ends show him losing his personality and becoming a sadistic and distant jerk, torturing the protagonist until they die. 

Of course, the fact that Patch saw her was troublesome, but she wasn't going to say anything about it unless he would try and bring it up. What she was worried about was that he might have seen her body, but she was sure that nothing would really happen, even if he did. He seemed embarrassed enough.

She waited for a few more minutes, to make sure that Patch or anyone else wouldn't return, before finally starting her cold shower. Thankfully, that cold showed did wake her up.

She stared at her wet body, before looking behind at the towels... Stars, she didn't want to get out wet, maybe if she used one of the towels, no one would notice?

After thinking for a little bit, she ended up deciding that yes, it would be the best choice to go ahead and use the towel to at least make her body not be dripping water.

She grabbed the first towel she found and brushed herself dry, before finally putting her clothes on. Her hair was still damp, but drying her clothes with the towel did help her a little bit. 

Not really wanting to go out just yet because of the wet hair, she simply exited from the bathroom, thinking that it would be the smartest idea to go around a little bit and start seeing if she could try and get something productive done. 

"... Hairbands, a hairbrush, toothpaste, a toothbrush, towels, cleaning supplies... Stars, there is so much that I need to buy" (Y/n) muttered under her breath, her head hurting only at the thought. She barely had 50 dollars on herself, she wouldn't be able to buy everything. She really needed to get one of the jobs or else, she was not going to manage to get through.

With slow steps, she walked around, trying to figure out what she should do. Honestly, this was a very hard situation. Weren't reincarnations supposed to be fun? Why was she dealing with bullshit like this?

While she was passing one of the rooms, her attention was drawn to the room by the sound of... distress? For a second, she thought of the worst, almost wanting to move on, not wanting to hear anymore, but stopped when she heard a "damn it!" coming from the room, from such a similar voice... Lucky.

With an unsure expression on her face, she came closer to the door, placing her ear closer to the door, trying to hear if what was happening inside was what she thought it was or something else.

Thankfully, it seemed that she had just misunderstood. Because of that, she slightly opened the door, confirming that yes, she was wrong with her assumptions.

"What is he doing?" She whispered to herself, trying to understand what he was doing, until she realized, from the reflection on the mirror, he was trying to tie his tie... And failing miserably.

(y/n) honestly wanted to let out a laugh, but she stopped herself. Before she died, she worked in a bar as a bartender, and her uniform required her to always wear a tie, so she knew how to tie one.

Now, it was up to her what to do. Should she leave or help him out? Lucky was a dangerous character and a manipulator. Lucky showed a friendly and cheerful personality to everyone, but the reality was that he was a cruel, selfish, and jealous person. No matter if you were his lover, friend, or enemy, you were his.

In his path, Lucky was using the protagonist to gain more power in the mansion. Many of the bad ends end up with Lucky either leaving the protagonist behind after using them or even selling them off to people so they wouldn't get in his way anymore. Honestly, Lucky is one of the characters (y/n) who needed to be careful around. She needed to not fall for his tricks.

With a sigh, decided that she might just get a better impression if she went and helped him. That's why she slightly knocked on the door, as she pushed it gently open, leaving him startled, as he tried to hide the fact that he couldn't fix his tie.

"Hey! Sorry for disturbing you. I'm your new roommate, (Y/n)! Can I come in?" She introduced herself, smiling, as he smiled back, but the stare he was giving her showed anything but friendliness.

"Hello!! Nice to meet you! I'm Lucky. Why did you come here?" Lucky said, acting friendly, sounding excited. Honestly, knowing how he actually was helped her, otherwise, she might have started thinking he was a pleasant person.

"Well, I heard your distressed yell" (Y/n) laughed a little bit, pointing to the tie "Want me to help you?" She asked, and when he looked about to decline, she added. "I had a uniform before that required for me to wear ties with it. I know my way around a tie"

There was silence between the two before he seemingly gave up, nodding. She grinned, closing the door behind her as she entered the room, walking over to him.

"If you don't mind me, why are you dressing up like this?" (y/n) asked, as she walked over to the shorter skeleton. She herself was about 5'8 feet tall. Maybe a little bit taller, meanwhile he was barely 5'4 feet.

"Well, I'm getting ready to go to work! I'm in the police force, miss human" Said Lucky, smiling at her. She nodded her head, gently finishing tying the tie.

"Well, you'll look the best with a tie like this!" (y/n) joked a little bit. "I'll get going now. Good luck at work" And with that, she turned around, about to leave as he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"H-hey miss! Thank you! Would you like to grab a coffee sometime? I would like to get to know my new roommate!" Lucky said, grinning widely. 

(y/n) thought for a second, before slowly nodding her head, smiling. "Sure, why not? But only if it's your treat" Lucky laughed a little bit. "of course!"

When she finally exited from the room, she felt her heart-stopping beating that fast. Stars, this was really a mess. She accepted because she didn't want to offend him, but this was even worse than offending him. She just hoped she would be ready for that when the time comes around...

_**~~~PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Honestly, the last thing that he had expected was to meet the new girl by accidentally walking on her about to get into the shower. Honestly, what he saw was... confusing. Didn't humane females..? No, he wasn't going to question what he saw. Actually, he should forget everything! This shouldn't have happened at all. 

Only when he was sure that (Y/n) was gone from the bathroom, did he return back to it. But the moment that he came inside, the overwhelming smell of her was there, coming from the towels..

"... she used them.." Patch muttered under his breath, glancing at the towels, being unsure what to do. The smell was... far from sweet or delicate, like Sarah's. The scent that (Y/n) had to her was mixed between Cigarettes, cheap alcohol, a tad bit of peppermint, and... Rot of some sort...? But stars, the mix was intoxicating in a way...

Patch shook his head. This was ridiculous. He didn't even see her fully, and he was already sniffing her scent. Had he fallen to the same level as Mutt? Only a pervert like him would do something like this.

"... One more sniff. Just one more and I'm done" Patch muttered to himself. He wasn't sure why the scent was having such a reaction to him, but it was... addictive. It was sharp, nothing gentle like Sarah's but that was exactly why he liked it...

Patch walked over to the towel and hesitantly picked it up, before taking a sniff from close up, putting the towel towards his face... Stars, the effect was stronger when he was so close by...

One sniff turned into two... two into five... five into fifteen and... soon enough, the thought of washing was completely out of his mind, as he was enthralled by the smell, teleporting back to his room, and laying on his bed, only the towel being there near him, him still smelling it, being unsure on how to feel about this...

_**~~~LUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

For a second, he had let himself loose, thinking that no one was around, but it seemed that he was wrong, when the new human had come into the room, catching him.

Of course, he was embarrassed about this! He was a man, any man would be embarrassed to not know how to tie a tie... But what was the worse about this was that (y/n) had heard him curse, even if he never cursed!

When she had come over to him, he had the chance to take a sniff of her scent, almost immediately remembering it. He needed to know her scent, so he would be able to locate her only based on that, in case she would become trouble in the long run.

Her scent was... different, to say the least. It was... not something he was used to. Not even the Fells had such a smell... Stars, who was this person? Her smell was so... invading. It was like he couldn't smell anything else besides her now..

The way she was touching his tie, he was almost lost for words. She did such a wonderful job, he was speechless until he managed to get himself back to the real world, asking her out for some coffee.

He had never been so intoxicated by a smell before. If he would be able to get her by his side... he would be able to use her smell to get to monsters. Stars, he needed to befriend her as fast as possible. Having both of the humans as his tools will help him reach his goal of becoming the head of the family.

It seemed that (Y/n) didn't realize his intentions of wanting to use her at all, as she accepted his offer, making him smirk. This was good, his plan was slowly, but surely, coming along.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

With a skip in her walking, she was feeling a little better. Her hair seemed to have dried up almost fully, meaning that she could head out pretty soon if needed. Thought, should she use that time to try and get someone to hang out with her? That would help her with survival right? 

She knew she wasn't going to bring Stretch along, seeing as he would probably ask her to come to a sweet shop with him, and she simply didn't have the money to buy anything from there.

Tatters and Sans... Well, Sans wasn't going to hang out with her, he hated her, so Tatters was the only other person that would be willing to hang out with her, right? Besides, he seemed nice enough. 

"Hello?" An unknown voice stopped her in her tracks, as she turned around, only to see a very short skeleton, who was barely 4'10 feet... Stars, how adorable was he?

This was Patch's older brother, Blackberry. A friendly and gentle character, who almost in every path the protagonist chooses is the supportive friend, except in his own romance path... He's cruel and cold then... and many bad ends are with him impregnating the protagonist/getting pregnant by the protagonist, depending on the gender of the protagonist that you choose, and would keep using the protagonist only for that purpose over and over again...

Well, it was good though, right? she wasn't going to romance him, so it shouldn't be a problem for her to go and befriend him, right? Besides, having someone she could trust would really help her, even if he was a bad person too.

"Hello!" She replied cheerfully, smiling back at him. "you must be Miss Salems, correct?" (y/n) nodded, still smiling. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Without a second thought, she accepted. Why wouldn't she accept? Honestly, she didn't see a reason, and besides, this could be a chance for her to try and befriend him. "Of course, I would love to!"

With that, both of them headed to the first floor, heading into the dining room, as there were two cups of tea and some pastries there on the table, making her smile. 

"I'm very glad that you could join me, Miss!" Blackberry said, before taking a sip of her tea, as she did the same. For a little bit, they didn't say anything, until Blackberry spoke up again.

"I don't want to sound rude, Miss, but... there are some rumors going around about you..." Blackberry said, making (y/n) look over to her. Well, it seemed that this plot point was there too...

You see, the protagonist was a good girl, but she heard a lot of bad things about (Y/n), who were mostly right, so she had warned many of the skeletons about it. Unfortunately for everyone, the old villainess was gone and the new (Y/n) was going to try her best to better (Y/n)'s reputation.

"... I believe I'm aware of that." (y/n) said, taking another sip of her tea. "Would you be able to... clarify some things?" Blackberry asked as he added. "I just believe that some things are just... too absurd to be real"

"Well, I don't see why not. Feel free to do so" This was her chance to try and throw a few of the rumors off her back. Of course, she wasn't going to waste it and decline.

"Well... Is it true that you robbed every lover you had before?" It was true, but (y/n) wasn't going to say that. The old villainess was really worthy of her position.

"If I had money, I wouldn't be freeloading here... I currently don't even have essential things like hairbrushes and towels" (y/n) said, pushing her point, as Blackberry nodded his head, seemingly believing her words.

"Is it true you... dislike monsters?" That was also true for the old villainess. The reason she was acting so badly in the original game was not that she was the protagonist's rival, but because she hated monsters.

"That's not true. I wouldn't be drinking eat with you, if I hated monsters, right?" (y/n) said, smiling, causing Blackberry to smile back at her, nodding his head. 

"Alright... last question. Is it true that... you tried to..." An adorable blush started to make way to Blackberry's face as he whispered the last part of the sentence "have sex with Sans and that's why he hates you?"

Alright, now that was a lie. And it wasn't in the original game either... Was the game already changing? she needed to be careful... "... Where did you hear that?" Blackberry stayed quiet for a second. "W-well, don't be an-" She interrupted him "I won't. Please, just tell me"

Blackberry looked into his cup of tea, before taking a deep breath in and started talking "... Miss Sarah... She said she saw you trying to touch him and even kiss him..." Blackberry muttered out, holding onto the cup.

Sarah..? But why would she ever spread a rumor about (Y/n)? That was completely insane... She needed to really meet with Sarah now. "No, it's not true. Sans isn't my type." She said, before adding "You're more my type" as a joke, letting out a laugh.

She looked over to him, seeing that he had exploded in a dark blush, not looking up from his cup of tea, stuttering out a "T-thank.. y-you!". After that, both of them went quiet and didn't say anything throughout the whole time they spent together.

_**~~~BLACKBERRY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The reason why (y/n) was the one that Blackberry invited for tea? Well, he wanted to find out if the rumors were real or not. If they were, he would go ahead and make sure his brother doesn't interact with her.

Honestly, the last thing he had expected was for her to flirt with him, while her smell was completely drowning him. Did she know that? Was that why she flirted with him..? 

He almost said that she was his type too, but thankfully, he managed to stop himself, before he said something that stupid. He wasn't even sure why he was about to say that! It was completely insane...

"..." He quietly stared at the empty cup of tea that she drank from. Blackberry knew he had a lot of self-control. He managed to resist Sarah, someone that not even Razz managed to resist... 

In his mind flashed (y/n) lips, making the blush from before appear on his face again. Stars, this was horrible! Why was he feeling like this..? He shouldn't be feeling like this about someone he had just met..

With shaky hands, he picked up the cup, before dragging his tongue across the place where her lips were, the blush on his face not disappearing. 

When he realized what he had just done, he stared at the cup in horror, as he immediately placed it on the table again, jumping out of the seat. He didn't even bother trying to clean up, not wanting to try and do something as disgusting as this again. What was wrong with him!? This wasn't right!

**_ ***Time skip*** _ **

(y/n) returned to her room. She needed to grab her wallet before she would head out. She also saw Tatters outside through her window, so she could go over to him and ask if he wanted to come with her to the town.

"Mh.. should I check the computer?" She asked herself. It was too early to receive anything back, right? But well, she might as well check, just to satisfy her curiosity, right?

With a smile on her face, she opened the laptop, putting in her password, and looking at her email, before her eyes widened, seeing that indeed... She had received a message back from one of the positions. It was the temporary librarian's assistant position... She seemed to have an interview tomorrow...

"... This... Fuck.." (y/n) muttered out, her heart beating so fast. If she hadn't checked this today... she might have missed her chest to head to the interview... The idea was frightening. This was her only chance to try and get out of this hell.

"... Well. This is... good." She nodded to herself, calming down a little bit, before deciding that it was time to head out already. Grabbing her money, she started to walk.

When she was outside, she stopped where she saw Tatters before. He seemed surprised to see her, but that surprise turned into excitement, as he greeted her.

"H-HELLO MISS!" He said, dropping everything that he was doing, giving her all of his attention. He looked frightening, but he seemed friendly enough. She could easily look past the looks.

"Hello, Tatters! I was about to head out to town. You want to come with me?" (Y/n) asked, as Tatters slowly shook his head, looking sadder. "I... I CAN'T LEAVE, MISS! BUT THANK YOU!"

She wanted to say something more, but no words came out, as she looked as he returned to work... She didn't have much money, but she needed to give something back to him, for the bracelet that he had made her... Maybe a bracelet back would be good enough?

With that in mind, she headed into town. Everything looked perfect. No trash thrown on the ground. No graffiti. No homeless people. This really wasn't the real world...

Her shopping went pretty uneventually, as she got everything she needed, including a bracelet. It wasn't a stretch when she said that she was completely broke now, with 17 cents being the only thing she still had in her pocket... 

"Well... I did what I had to do" (y/n) said to herself, reassuring herself, as she was carrying her stuff back to the mansion. She wondered if Tatters was still in the garden, and he was.

She walked over to him, a small smile on her face. "OH! YOU ARE BACK, MISS! HELLO!" He said, looking much better now, as she slowly nodded her head, putting her stuff down on the ground, only holding the bracelet in her arms.

"Yeah..! Um.. I don't know, maybe this is weird, but well.. I got you a bracelet back too?..." Tatters stared at the bracelet, a little confused. "As a sigh of friendship..!" She added.

Tatters stayed quiet, before extending his arm "C-could you... put it on..?" Tatters said quietly, a small grey blush on his face, as she smiled at him, nodding, doing as he asked her to do.

_Not seeing the single red eyelight watching her with curiosity._

***

> Tatters/Horrortale Papyrus (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 2 out of 3) - Tatters was moved almost to tears by the sign of friendship. He wasn't sure why his brother didn't show himself when you arrived, but he didn't care too much right now. He will want to spend more time with you now. If you ignore him for a few days, his Stage will start dropping. Way to raise his stage? Hang out more with him, and call him a friend to other people.

> Patch/Fellswap Papyrus (Stage: Stranger/1. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Patch saw something that he shouldn't have, and now he can't forget it, alongside your scent. Right now, be careful to not leave things you touched behind, as chances are that he will steal them. Ways to raise stage with him? Hang out with him more often and hug him.

> Blackberry/Fellswap Sans (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Blackberry seems to like you, but is also confused about the sexual attraction that he seems to feel towards you. He finds his actions disgusting. He will be a lot blushier around you. How to raise stages with him? playfully flirt with him, and take him out.

> Lucky/Underswap Sans (Stage: Dislike/-2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Lucky naturally dislikes you as you almost found him out. He will act like he likes you and he will try to hang around you a lot more often, trying to make you fall for his tricks. How to raise his stage? Show control over him and make him jealous. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Here ya gooooo!! Hope ya enjoy!!))
> 
> 1\. After you get the job, you should introduce yourself to...
> 
> a. Underswap Gaster  
> b. Dustswapfell Papyrus  
> c. Horrorfell Gaster
> 
> 2\. Take a walk with...
> 
> a. Underfell Sans  
> b. Undertale Papyrus  
> c. Fellswap Papyrus
> 
> 3\. Cook dinner with...
> 
> a. Horrortale Papyrus  
> b. Undertale Sans  
> c. Underswap Sans
> 
> 4\. Should Antagonist try and raise/lower the stages? If so, with who and what should she do to raise/lower them?
> 
> ((If you have time, I would be interested in knowing why you choose what you do!))


	3. Chapter 3: Nice co-workers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that Antagonist is slowly building her attack plan, but will things go as planned?

_**Chapter 3: Nice co-workers?** _

With a sigh, (y/n) put on her clothes on. A pair of high waisted jeans, a knitted vest, and a denim jacket. She also put on comfortable heels, feeling confident with her professional look. 

She was slightly afraid that she would make a bad impression, but she couldn't really hold herself back because of that. She needed this job, and she was going to get this, no matter what. She didn't have much of a choice. She sent out so many requests, and only this place replied to her. She needed to try her best.

With a sigh, she slowly gets out of her room, holding her handbag close to her. Her phone, remaining cents, and lipstick were in there. Thankfully, while she looked around, she had found a red lipstick in one of the boxes, but nothing more. That was going to be troublesome. She didn't have money for makeup. Yes, she was a beautiful woman, but she was human and she had a few flaws here and there too that make-up could help fix.

The moment the door opened, (Y/n) came face to shoulders with Sans. She looked down at him, as he frowned. He looked her up and down as if he was deciding something, before starting to speak.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone hostile, like the last time the two talked. (y/n) simply sighed, not really wanting to deal with this. She needed to put herself in a good mood, so this was not good. But she needed to try and be nice. otherwise, things would get worse and she didn't want that.

"I'm going to a work interview," She said, giving him a smile. He seemed to stare at her again like he was trying to search for anything that was going to prove that she was lying, and getting more agitated when he found nothing.

"..." He said nothing for a second, looking angry before he sighed. But he didn't move away. Of course, she wasn't in a hurry to get to the library just yet, seeing as she had at least a few hours left, but still. She didn't want to spend her time with him, of all people.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked, a little bit unsure as to why he was staring at her. That seemed to snap him out, as his frown deepened, as he muttered out his offer.

"You don't know your way around, yeah?.. I'll show you to your interview. Where are you going?" He asked, glancing at her. If she didn't know better, she would think he was going to try and be nicer to her, but she wasn't stupid. She knew this. This happened in the game too. Sans is just trying to understand if (y/n) lying about going to a job interview. In the game, the villainess was lying, worsening their relationship, but thankfully, (y/n) wasn't lying here.

".. Well. That would be wonderful, thank you" Of course, she was uncomfortable with being driven to the library by Sans but stars, did she have an option? She needed to get there somehow and he was giving her the easy way out of it. But the question was, what's the catch? "Though... What do you want in exchange for that?" 

Sans stared at her for a second, before rolling his eyelights. She didn't understand why such a reaction, as she shrugged her shoulders a little bit. "I don't need anything from you, human. I'm going into town, so I might as well try. Besides, I want to talk to you"

Well, that didn't seem good at all. What would the two of them have to talk about? Both of them didn't exactly like one another, now did they? So, what Sans wanted from her, was probably some sort of threat...

"Well, alright then. Would it be okay if we head off now, then?" she said, wanting to get this over right now. She just didn't have the time or want to deal with this. It was... useless, honestly. To wait around and hope that nothing will happen. It was best to just get this over with and be done.

".. Yeah, let's go," Sans said, sighing, as he nodded his head. It seemed that both wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, as they hurried towards the outside, trying to get to his car.

When they arrived at the car and sat in there, it was honestly the most awkward car ride there. Only two things happened. One, awkward silence, and second, the dreaded talk with Sans.

Honestly, (y/n) almost thought that she wouldn't be getting that talk, but it seemed that she was being too hopeful. He wasn't going to just let her get away without torturing her a little bit before she gets to work.

"... So human, I heard you were getting buddy-buddy with a few of my cousins," Sans said, not looking from the road. At least, he was a careful driver, and that was good enough for her.

"I don't really like that," He said as he could really put his input there. The thing was, not only didn't own the others, many actually hated him, so they wouldn't care about what he wants, or allows. 

"Well, they don't seem to dislike it all that much" (y/n) said, not looking at him either. Honestly, she didn't want to be having this talk. He wasn't the person who had the right to tell her anything.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean I approve. All of you humans are the same. You're going to hurt them." Sans said as she rolled her eyes. How selective, mh? He seems pretty okay with Sarah being around others, but not her?

"And why is that? Are you... racist?" (y/n) asked, not beating around the bush. What else would she suppose to understand from what he said? That was clearly racist towards humans.

Sans seemingly choked up, looking over to her, a surprised look on his face. Well, it seemed that he hadn't been called out just yet. Wasn't that wonderful?

"W-where are you taking that wrong!?" Sans said, panicked, as she sighed, looking out of the window. Stars, was he honestly doing that unconsciously, or was he trying to hide that in the worse way ever?

"It's very clear. It's like me saying 'All of you skeletons are weird'. It's not exactly nice, mh?" (y/n) said, sighing. Sans seemingly wanted to say something, but he decided against it.

"A-anyways..." Sans said, trying to go back to what he wanted to talk about before. "I wanted to say that you should stay away from my brother," Sans said, as she shrugged.

"I didn't meet him yet. But I won't stay away. I didn't do anything bad. I'm just trying to be friends." (y/n) said, being already ready for the ride to be over as fast as possible. This became too much for her.

Thankfully, no words were spoken to one another throughout the rest of the ride. Of course, the air around them both of them was heavy.. It wasn't a bad thing, though. She would rather be in silence than talk with him again.

Finally, they arrived at the library. As she was about to get out, he stopped her by grabbing her hand. (y/n) felt uncomfortable by that contact, but she tried her best to not make it show, as she said "What?"

"I'll pick you up afterward," He said, looking at her. She wanted to decline but realized one thing. Because of the unpleasant talk they had, she forgot to follow the road they were taking, meaning that she didn't know the way back home.

".. Okay," she said, as he looked a little surprised, but nodded, before handing her a piece of paper with a number. "This is my number. Call me when you're done. I'll come and pick you up" And with that, he was gone, and she was free to finally enter the library.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

There was a piece of good and bad news about what had happened. The good news was that she got the position temporarily! The actual assistant is on parental leave until the month ends, so at least she had some more time to search around for another job. The bad news?... Well, her co-workers were... _weird_.

Not like they were going to harass her, hopefully, but well... They seemed... different. Ding, the main librarian was a man that never stopped smiling. But... the look in his eyelight didn't match his smile if that made sense? He seemed so... fake? And she could have sworn she saw him muttering under his breath how annoying everyone was.

Rust, the secondary librarian, was a very shy man. He seemed very friendly, but he also seemed too quick to get into heated talks, that he would forget to do his job, and the worse was, trying to get out of the talk will make him get angry with you, and that could get violent. Very violent. She needed to avoid that...

And the last... person... Hound. Another temporary assistant like her, who had started a week ago. He was... weird. He hadn't said anything at all, and since she came to introduce herself, hasn't stopped staring at her. She also swore she heard him talking to himself like he was arguing with him..? 

To say the least, this was an interesting bunch and she wasn't sure if she would be able to be comfortable around them. But thankfully, she had a little knowledge about them from the game.

Ding was the father of Lucky and Stretch. He was a manipulative man and was the person that taught Lucky and Stretch to become so horrible... His route was one of the ones that she hated the most. In most bad ends, he would either sell off the reader or kill them himself, after they become useless to him. He is cruel.. It would be best to avoid going to meet him headfirst.

Rust was the father of Teddy and Rotten. Two absolute sweethearts, unless angered. Teddy was a monstrous person, who would kill anyone for his father and brother. Rust himself isn't dangerous, be it a little naggy, but his son? That's where all the danger comes from his route. Many bad ends lead with the reader leaving Rust on good terms but Teddy coming back for revenge, hurting the reader in the worst ways imaginable. Rust is safe to approach but he gets attached fast, so maybe, it would be best to restraint herself from approaching him just yet. Though, she will need to get him on her side sooner or later.

And of course, the last one. Hound... One of the serial killer characters of the novel. He's an antagonistic love interest... He's dangerous and many bad ends end up with him killing the reader in brutal ways. But, there is a good thing about him. In a few routes, he is seen as being friends with the villain because he is quite touch starved and the villain was willing to give him that, in exchange for antagonizing everyone in the mansion. 

It might sound insane, but Hound might be the smartest idea right now. She was the villain now, and she needed to get people on her side as fast as possible. Hound? He was already canonically a possible villain friend. It would be stupid for (y/n) to let this wonderful opportunity to get one of the serial killers on her side...

With a deep breath, she made up her mind. She needed to go over to him and try her best to introduce herself.. She also needed to try and befriend him as fast as possible. That is going to be hard, but she'll do her best to achieve it.

With a small grin on her face, she made her way towards Hound. That seemed to surprise the guy, as it was clear on his face, as he took a step back when she arrived, before sticking his hands in his hoody, fidgeting.

"...H-hello?" He asked eventually, as she smiled. "Hello! I'm (Y/n). You're also a temporary worker?" She asked, as Hound slowly nodded his head, as he muttered out his name.

"Hound? That's a nice name" she said, smiling. Stars, this was going to be harder than she thought. She never expected him to really be one of the shy types.. That might get in the way of her plans.

"So, tell me Hound, how is working here like? Is it hard?" Hound shook his head, not looking at her. It seemed that she was going to be keeping the conversation alive, wasn't she?

"Well, Hound, I hope we'll have fun working together! You seem like a nice person!" She said as he looked surprised, finally looking at (y/n) since she came over to him. Her smile didn't weaver.

"... Y-yes..?" He said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. But that was enough for her, as she pulled her phone. "Well, would you like to exchange numbers?"

Hound started at her phone, before slowly taking her phone out of her hand... and unlocking it..?? before, inputting his number in, and giving her the phone back. He didn't stick around for her to question him, as he soon pushed away, saying he needed to go.

If this was the real world, and her life wasn't on life, she would delete the number, and ignore Hound from this moment on, but sadly, this was not real life, and she needed him for her survival. It seemed that she just would need to deal with this if she wanted to live. It didn't mean that she was going to live it.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

The ride back was awkward, to say the least. But thankfully, Sand didn't try to make her promise that she would leave his brother alone. He wasn't talking at all, actually. She wasn't sure if that should be good or bad.

Finally, the silence was broken by the question "How did the interview go?" It was such an innocent question, and maybe even nice, but considering who was asking it, it left a nasty feeling in her mouth. He probably expected her to not get the job, so he could mock her.

She smiled at him "I got the job. It went wonderfully" And of course like she guessed, the look of shock probed to her that he didn't expect that reply, as he returned to looking at the street, not talking anymore until they arrived home.

Without a second thought, both her and him went their own ways, not looking back at each other, as they both didn't seem to be interested in babying the other one.

A little time passed, as she exited from her room, now in new clothes, that are more appropriate on an everyday basis wearing. That being, a t-shirt, some jeans, and sneakers. A simple yet comfortable outfit.

While she was walking down the stairs, she was scared by a tap on her shoulder. She looked to the side, only to see that it was Papyrus, a skeleton that she hadn't met just yet. Well, look at the irony.

"HELLO, HUMAN!" Said the loud voice. (Y/n) took a step back, but it seemed that Papyrus didn't really mind, as he continued "I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO MEET YOU! HELLO!"

She nodded her head, sighing a little bit. "Nice to meet you too Papyrus. Anything I can help you with?" She asked as Papyrus looked a little confused, before shaking his head. 

"NO, HUMAN! I AM QUITE FINE, THANK YOU! I AM GOING ON A WALK, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME?" Papyrus asked. She was about to decline but stopped. Papyrus was... an interesting character, to say the least. He was an incurable narcissist. Because of that, most of the bad ends with him aren't violent, but more with him neglecting his lover and them either running away, cheating, or even killing themselves. It sounds bad, but compared to everyone else, he was a good option.

"I would love to join you" And like this, she would be able to start off their friendship. Of course, sadly, getting Papyrus on her side won't help her with Sans. Sans might be acting possessive towards his brother right now, but the truth was, he actually didn't care. He just needed one more reason to be mean towards a human.

In the game, the relationship between Sans and Papyrus was cold and distant as both grew apart. Papyrus fell deeper in love with himself and his image, meanwhile Sans drowned in his own self-hate. It was sad, but befriending either of them won't help with the other.

The walk was slow, and both of them talked about random things. Papyrus was asking her about how her day was going, and she answered, doing the same to him, who went on a very long rant.

Yes, Papyrus was obnoxious, but honestly, she would happily choose obnoxious instead of dangerous to her life. This was not even that bad. The good thing was that no one even dared to look at the two, with how tall Papyrus was.

"Dear (y/n)" Papyrus said, finally starting to talk in a more quiet tone, even using her name. "I heard my brother has been rude to you. I apologize." He said, as she finally smiled at him, shaking her head.

It was best to not hold any grudges in her situation. Even if she hated the way Sans acted, she best keeps all of her emotions inside. She needed to remember that he was stronger than her, and she needed to try to survive, not dig her damn grave.

"He was rude, yes, but I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," She said, trying to act like the bigger person, even if she wanted to beat him up. but it didn't matter. Not when she was this weak.

"That's good, (y/n)! Not many would forgive him.." Papyrus said, letting out a sigh. "Since Frisk fell down underground, Sans changed... I don't recognize him" Papyrus said, as (Y/n) perked up at that name.

Frisk. Yes. Another secret love interest. And a very dangerous one too.. It was best to avoid her. She had the power to control time, and that in itself was dangerous. The fact that she was a sadistic freak who barely understood what compassion is doesn't make things better. It's no wonder that Sans changed after meeting the girl.

"... It's fine. He just needs to get used to me" (Y/n) said, trying to reassure him, as Papyrus smiled back to her, nodding. "Yes! You are a very nice lady! He just needs to understand that!"

The walk back continued with them talking about the most random things ever. In a way, (y/n) did enjoy herself. Of course, she knew this wasn't real, but it was fun nonetheless. Even if not much had happened in the past few days, she already wanted to relax a little bit, and this was the perfect way for her to relax.

With a small smile, (y/n) walked into the house, saying her goodbyes to Papyrus, as he had said he had some business to attend to. This was honestly nice. Now, what did she need to do? Well, she wasn't exactly sure.

While she was aimlessly walking around the mansion, a hand gently grabbed. She looked up, smiling a little bit as she had noticed that it was simply Tatters. He smiled at her, before saying "GOOD DAY, (Y/N)!" He seemed a lot more confident and he was wearing the bracelet she had bought for him.

"Hello, Tatters! Well, what do you need?" she asked, the smile not disappearing from her face. He was dangerous, yes, but he was nice enough to her, right now, so there was no reason for her to not try and be nice. Besides, his brother was dangerous. And unlike Sans and Papyrus, befriending Tatters will help with Hickory.

"W-WELL, (Y/N)! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU..." Tatters seemed to fidget a little bit, as he looked down, hiding a grey blush, as he spoke "COOK DINNER WITH ME?"

The invite was adorable! It was wonderful, truly, but... there was one single problem. She didn't have an idea of how to cook outside of instant meals or heating up leftovers. "U-um.. W-well... I don't really... know how to cook?"

Silence had come over the two for a few seconds, before Tatters looked up at her, still smiling "T-THAT IS OKAY, (Y/N)! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY TASTE TESTER?"

She smiled, letting out a sigh of relief, as she nodded. This was good. Food was very important to the Horror brothers, so if she would have wasted food, she would have become the next meal, that was for sure. This was a safe way out.

The next moments were honestly fun. Tatters seemed like a natural in the kitchen, and everything that she ate that was given to her by him was delicious. 

"O-OPEN YOUR MOUTH, (Y/N)!" He said, bringing another bite closer to her, and with a smile, she took it, laughing at how delicious it was. Honestly, this was good. This little peaceful moment was giving her more time to prepare for the attack. And what was the attack? Well... Of course, starting to push into getting her own small group of protectors. and for that, she needed to finally meet Tatters' brother.

"Hey, Tatters? Can I meet your brother?"

***

> * Sans/Undertale Sans (Stage: Discomfort/-1. -- Part 3 out of 3) - ( Sans doesn't really understand what's wrong with you. On one hand, he knows that you're bad, but on the other hand, you don't show any signs of being bad. Did he misunderstand you? Well, it doesn't matter for now, but he will be keeping an eye out for you, trying to get more information about you from the others.

> * Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus ‘ The Liar ‘ - (Stage: Discomfort/-1 -- Part 1 out of 3) - ( Papyrus is very confused about you. He heard quite a lot of bad things, and he expected you to treat him badly, but you were pretty pleasant! You must have been his fan. And of course, any of his fans couldn't really be that bad, yes? )

> * Tatters/Horrortale Papyrus (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 3 out of 3) - ( Tatters was glad that you told him you couldn't cook. Honestly, he didn't know what he would have done if you ruined food. He would have probably done something he regretted. But you stopped him! Though, he is quite curious why you want to meet his brother )

> * Hound/Dustswapfell Papyrus 'The feeling addict' - (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - ( At the beginning, Hound was considering making you his newest victim, but now? He wasn't so sure about it. The way you bravely came over him and talked to him like you really wanted to try and befriend him... Well, he wasn't sure why, but he was curious.. He wanted to see if you were worth his time or not )

> * Rust/horrorfell Gaster 'The man who speaks in screams ' - (Stage: Discomfort/-1 -- Part 1 out of 3) - ( Rust hasn't met you yet, but you seem like a nice enough person. You also approached Hound first, helping him get out of his shell a little bit, which was very nice of you. He is quite excited to meet you himself soon enough )

> * Dings/Underswap Gaster ‘ The RiverMan ‘ - (Stage: Dislike/-2 -- Part 1 out of 3) - ( Dings wasn't sure about you. It seemed that you could just look through his act and that annoyed him. He really needed to get rid of you. Of course, you were an idiot enough to go to Hound. Well, hopefully, that child will end you before you become trouble ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. To get closer to Horrortale Sans, you should...
> 
> a. Get closer to Horrortale Papyrus  
> b. Eat breakfast together  
> c. Help him out
> 
> 2\. Watch the sunrise with...
> 
> a. Underfell Papyrus  
> b. Swapfell Sans  
> c. Underfell Sans
> 
> 3\. Pick up some books for Sarah with...
> 
> a. Undertale Sans  
> b. Fellswap Sans  
> c. Horrorfell Gaster
> 
> 4\. Should Antagonist try and raise/lower the stages? If so, with who and what should she do to raise/lower them?
> 
> ((If you have time, I would be interested in knowing why you choose what you do!))


	4. Chapter 4: Smoothing old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) met a few new people, and her life has been going pretty slow today. But for how much longer will that last?

_**Chapter 4: Smoothing old wounds** _

When (Y/n) asked to meet with Hickory, she never expected to end such a situation. What was the situation? Well, nothing too special. Hickory just trying to clean out his head wound.

(y/n) wasn't sure why but watching it was making her feel uncomfortable. Not every day you would see someone trying to clean out their head wound. Especially with how big they were.

(Y/n) knew that Hickory was a big skeleton, but she never thought that he would have been this big in real life. He thought that he was tall, yes, but he looked like he could barely fit into his room while sitting down. She had never met someone that was so big. She didn't think that was even humanly possible.

"BROTHER?" Tatters asked as he was slouching down inside the room. Tatters was madly tall and extremely thin. He too barely looked like he fit inside of the room, even if he was slouched down.

"..." Hickory didn't reply to Tatters, but he glanced over to (Y/n). The one single red eyelight made her heartbeat quicken with fear. But she didn't let the fear move to her face, as she stood there, staring back at him.

The silence was all that filled the room for a few seconds, before Hickory returned to cleaning his wound, as Tatters looked over to (y/n), a sorry smile on his face, as he let out a shaky sigh.

"BROTHER... THIS IS... MY FRIEND!" Tatters tried to talk to Hickory again, but this time Hickory didn't stop to look at the two again, continuing to work on his skull.

"...HER NAME IS.. (Y/N)!" Tatters continued, him playing with his own fingers. The relationship here seemed quite different between the two than in the game... Was something wrong? Was Hickory so ignorant towards Tatters because of the wound? That would make sense...

"... Hey," she said, finally catching Hickory's attention, as he stopped, looking at her again. This time, her heartbeat didn't quicken, as she stared at him. The next thing she did, she wasn't sure if she regretted it, or if she felt proud of herself.

"Want me to help you?" She said as Hickory's intense stare didn't move from her. The silence was again the only thing inside the room, as she added. "I mean, with your head."

"... MY BROTHER... PROBABLY GOT... HURT AGAIN..." Tatters said, as Hickory finally grunted, slowly nodding his head, as he winced. It seemed that the reason that he wasn't talking was that moving hurt him.

"... Moving hurts, doesn't it?" (y/n) asked, before taking a slow step closer to him. "Come on, I'll help you... I promise, I'll be very gentle" She said, finally, a small smile appearing on her face.

Hickory glanced at Tatters, as the guy gave him a thumbs up, with a comforting smile. "..." Hickory didn't say anything, handing the cloth over to (Y/n) with a hasty movement, before closing his only working eyelight.

For the next few minutes, (y/n) worked on cleaning out the dusting hole in Hickory's head, as Tatters continued to tell Hickory all that happened in the past few days since she arrived. 

It seemed that Hickory was quite relaxed at that, that from time to time, he would even reply, and she could have sworn, that he had given her a small grin too, before returning all of his attention to Tatters.

"... Here we go" (y/n) finally said, as she placed the cloth down. Hickory still seemed to be in pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. Seeing as Tatters wasn't asking what happened, she decided to not enquire about it either. She thought it was inappropriate to ask something like this to someone she just met. Besides, she didn't want to anger the other.

".. Thank you," Hickory said, surprising her, as that was the first time he spoke up. His voice was deep, like a rumble from deep within, and she would be lying if she said that it wasn't attractive.

"... No problem." (y/n) said, letting out a sigh of relief. She was a little worried for a little bit, before taking a step away from Hickory. Tatters was looking at you, a gentle and content look on his face. This seemed to have made both of them feel more comfortable around you.

".. Oh man" (y/n) said when she noticed the time on the clock. The sun was going to rise soon. she didn't even realize how much time had passed since she had come back. Stars, she wouldn't be able to sleep now, right?

"... S-SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU UP... FOR SO LONG.." Tatters said as she sighed, shaking her head. It wasn't Tatters' fault for how long she had been spending here.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I wanted to watch the sunrise anyways, this seems to be a good chance." She said, seeing as Tatters looked relieved at this. 

"... WE WON'T HOLD YOU BACK ANYMORE, THEN!.. H-HAVE FUN, FRIEND!" Tatters said, a happy look on his face, as she smiled, nodding along with him. She was happy he didn't ask to come around, as she hoped to have a little alone time to think about what she should do next. She needed to continue preparing her game plan.

_**~~~HICKORY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Hickory had believed that you were not a good human. He heard bad rumors about you for a long time, so, of course, he believed that. That's why he didn't want you near his baby brother, not wanting you to use Tatters before leaving him. But, for as long as he had been following you, he hadn't seen any of the bad things Sarah said you did happen.

Hickory didn't understand why you were so different from what he heard. Were you playing a cruel joke on them? Was it that? He simply couldn't understand... But he wanted to understand. But it hurt to think. Why was the answer so hard to think up? Why did he have to do something that caused him so much pain to understand the intentions of this one human?

Human intentions are supposed to be easy to understand. They are supposed to be all the same. Greedy and selfish... So why was this human doing what she was doing? What was the point of being kind to either of them? They didn't have money, nor did they were liked by the others... Did she just want to play with them, so they would be hurt even more when she would finally leave? Was she that cruel?

Hickory knew that the best option would be to just drop her immediately. To not get involved in this. He knew that this wasn't going to end well, so, it was best to just put a stop to it before anything else happens but... Something was stopping him. Maybe it was how gentle she treated him while treating him, or maybe how Tatters looked at her, but he couldn't... Just couldn't completely push her away. No without a reason. 

He needed a reason to push her away. He hoped that she would finally show her selfish human nature... otherwise, he might get attached just like Tatters did and... That is never good. Being attached to a human only brings pain.

_**~~~TATTERS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Tatters wasn't sure how the meeting between Hickory and (y/n) would go. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. The two were so different. Of course, he was scared that something was going to go wrong. Especially with how much Hickory hates humans. Tatters just couldn't relax at this moment.

At every moment, Tatters tried to take Hickory's attention away from (y/n) but it seemed that he kept failing. Hickory kept staring at (y/n), as she gently worked on cleaning the wound, and making sure that he wasn't as hurt anymore. It was... It was honestly frightening to watch. Not knowing if you would be attacked at any second.

(y/n) might not have realized what danger she had put herself in, but Tatters did. He had seen so many humans be killed by doing similar things. Tatters never cared too much about them before, but you...? You are a different story. Tatters knew you for so little time, but he was already attached to you.

The idea of you getting hurt, hurt him. His soul ached, as he looked at you and his brother interacting. Tatters never dared to stand up to his brother before, if Hickory tried to hurt you... Tatters wasn't going to sit quietly. He wasn't going to let Hickory hurt you. He couldn't... You had become too important for Tatters to let Hickory hurt you without a reason.

The moment that Hickory didn't hurt you, Tatters felt a breath of relief, as he grinned happily. Though, something else started to make his soul ache. Was hickory going to... replace him? Was he going to steal (y/n) from him? Hickory didn't have any other friends too... So... (y/n) is probably someone that Hickory would want to steal...

Maybe Hickory would like to share (y/n)? Then, neither of them would need to be sad... Besides, Hickory and Tatters always shared everything, so. It wouldn't be that outrageous to offer, right? He would need to ask Hickory later on about that. But something told him that things will go pretty well.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

What was currently happening? Well, you were currently awkwardly sitting next to Razz, who was looking at the sunrise, the same as you. Both of you seemingly had the same idea of what to do.

Who was Razz? A serious and strict man, who was pretty creepy, while she thought about it. All of his bad ends would end up with the protagonist becoming a sacrifice to the villainess, who becomes his 'god'. Razz, no matter how serious, is actually a cult-obsessed freak... She hoped to avoid him for as long as possible, but it seemed that she couldn't really do that now...

"... Do you come here often?" You asked, the tone you used being curious. Razz glanced at you, before hastily nodding, and sighing. "Yes, I do watch the sunrise quite a lot. Especially after I have a night shift. Do you enjoy watching the sunrise too?" 

"Oh, yes, I find it quite relaxing, even if I don't get to do it often," You said, giving a small smile to Razz. To your surprise, the smile was reciprocated. You always had the impression that he hated everyone and everything. You never thought that Razz was actually someone who liked the sunrise, or someone that would try to be nice.

"So, tell me" Razz started "How are you settling in the house?" Yet again, Razz surprised you. In the run that you had played, Razz and the villainess never got along... Because of an event. But! The event hasn't happened yet, meaning that the possibility of befriending him is still there. That's really good.

"... Well, I've been settling in pretty well. Haven't met everyone yet, but I already got myself a job and.. Well, I think I'm getting along pretty well with Tatters." She finished, smiling over to him again, as he returned the gesture, sounding content.

"Yes, that's good. I was quite worried, seeing how Sarah says that you have a hard time focusing on things, but I'm glad you managed to grasp the important things already. Where did you get a job?" Razz's words were cutting, but also helped you realize what sort of rumors were going around about you.

A small smile appeared on your face, as you spoke up "Well, I started working at the local library. It's a part-time job, but it's a job nonetheless. I'll look for a more stable job soon enough, but for now, it will be enough to pay for essentials."

Razz nodded his head, seemingly happy with the answer. "Indeed. It's better to have a job immediately than wait until a better one comes around. You don't have any other place to live in, and we are letting you stay here for free. The least you could do is earn yourself some money for food and other essential"

"That's what I thought too. I have a lot of essentials that I need to buy, so, some extra money is quite nice. Besides, putting away money for a place of my own would be nice. I honestly don't want to become an annoyance and overstay my welcome here." You said, as Razz let out a small laugh, nodding.

It seemed the two of you were getting along pretty well. That was good, seeing as Razz was quite an important love interested in the game, so, having him on your side would help you quite a bit.

"Oh, it's no bother. Stay here as long as you need. We were worried that you would try to use us, but I'm glad that the rumors about you are unfounded. I heard you helped Tatters' brother too. Not many people are allowed near Hickory." Razz said, in a complimenting tone.

You nodded, a small smile on your face. You knew how reluctant to be touched Hickory was, that's why you were surprised why you were allowed near. But it's not like you didn't like it. You liked it quite a lot, honestly. This meant that you could get closer to him without much trouble. That was good.

"... Well, (y/n), it was nice meeting you. I do hope that we have a chance to talk more often. For now, I'll get back inside, and try to sleep before breakfast is ready" Razz said, getting up, before giving a small bow to you, and leaving.

You nodded your head, waving goodbye to the other, as you continued to watch the stars for a second longer. You needed to think more about this. This was... Well, this was good. You thought things would be harder as you go on, but thankfully, things haven't been that bad. You've managed to give a good impression to one of the more influential love interests.

_**~~~RAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The moment that Razz saw (y/n), he thought that she would be very selfish and rude. But instead, she seemed to be quite a sweet person. Razz would lie if he said that he wasn't surprised by what he saw. What he expected was someone who would try to use him. But instead, he met someone who already got a job, and wanted to move out as soon as possible.

Honestly, Razz didn't understand what was going on. Was she trying to make him put his guard down so she could use him later on? Sarah was not the type to lie... Usually what she said was true. He was just not really sure what was going on. A small meeting like this wasn't enough to know what was the truth and what wasn't... He needed to meet her more often, to see what she really was like. 

Maybe he should ask Mutt to follow her around, just to make sure that she is what she says she is... Honestly, Razz wasn't sure who to believe. Sarah was the first person he was willing to believe, but also... He needed to have an open heart, and see if (y/n) really was as bad as Sarah said she was, or if she is better like she says she is.

Razz needed some alone time to think about it. Because of this... Both Sarah and (y/n) became his enemy. He doesn't know who he can trust, and who he can't.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

(y/n) walked into the house, letting out a sigh. (Y/n) felt pretty hungry, so she walked into the kitchen. She saw that someone was there. Red, doing something on his computer. Yes, Red was one of the more... gentle characters, on the surface, but a real violent freak inside. Honestly, (Y/n) wasn't sure how to feel about this. 

Red, in the game, was a very good friend character in most routes. But in his own route... God, he was... violent and sexual. He wanted to fight with his lover all the time. That was his kink, in a way. To be mistreated, and fighting. Most bad ends would end up with a fight getting too violent and the protagonist would end up dead.

"... Sup!" Red said, looking up from his computer. Well, Red was the friend character in most routes, and actually was friends with the villainess too, so... He wasn't that dangerous for you, thankfully.   
  


  
"... Hey!" You said, grinning happily, as you walked closer to the fridge, opening and taking out some bread, and a few other stuff out, to start making a sandwich for herself. "Do you want one?" She asked, looking over to Red.

"Oh, I'm Vegetarian. I don't use animal products. But thanks, dude!" Red said, smiling, as he before looking back to his computer, continuing to type away. "Maybe you could take out the salad, though? I've been working all night long, getting a little hungry" Red laughed a little bit, as she nodded, taking the salad out, handing it over to Red.

"Anyways, you're (y/n), right? Name's Red! Nice ta meet you" Red said, not looking up from his computer, as he took a bite of his salad. You nodded after you finished preparing the sandwich, putting away the leftover products back into the fridge, as you took a bite of the food. "Yeah, the name's (y/n). Nice to meet ya."  
  
  


"So, whatcha doing?" You asked after you swallowed the first bite of your sandwich. Red laughed, before saying "Well, I'm finishing up an assignment I have for the university. It's due tomorrow, and I completely forgot. Thankfully, I noticed the message from the professor before it was too late and I would have failed this assignment."

"That sounds bad," You said, letting out a small laugh, as you continued to eat the sandwich. Some time passed, with you two being in silence, as both of you ate, and he worked on his assignment. Though, eventually, he finally finished what he worked on, closing his laptop down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Man, though I'll never finish it, man. Anyways! It was nice meeting you, (y/n). We should hang out sometime, mh? I have to head off to work now, but maybe tomorrow or another day we can talk more?" Red asked as you smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, buddy. Now. Hurry off to work. You'll be late otherwise" You said, and he gave a nod, smiling at you, before running off. That made you sigh, as you stopped smiling, rubbing your forehead. "Well.. At least, I met him" You muttered under your breath, before moving towards the stairs. It was time for you to just... Rest up before needing to head out to work. 

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

Thankfully, you managed to get some sleep before work, and managed to arrive there without being late, even if this time, you didn't have anyone driving you to work. Today, you had decided to wear a knit dress and a jacket on top. You didn't know why, but it just seemed like the perfect look for a librarian. Besides, it looked pretty nice on your body.

The moment that you arrived at your workplace, the second thing that you did after asking what you had to do at your work, and getting to it, was going to check up on Hound. You were trying to befriend him, and showing the want to befriend him was supposed to show him that you were being serious about it.

While carrying a few books, you noticed Hound sitting on one chair, having a small lunch break, eating a few boiled eggs. You walked over with a warm expression on your face. When he noticed that you were walking over, he seemed to get embarrassed and stopped eating the boiled eggs, licking his teeth so nothing would be left over there, and looking at his phone to make sure he looked presentable.

It was a little bit funny to you, but also nice. He seemed to be the anti-social and shy type, so probably you were the only person who tried to befriend him. That was good. He was going to be easy to befriend, you were sure about it.

"... H-hi!" Hound said, smiling a little bit when you finally came closer. You smiled at him, holding the books in your arms, as you looked down on him, as he saw down on the chair, looking at his lap.

"Hello! Nice to see you, Hound. So... How are you doing?" You asked, your tone soft and quiet, both because you didn't want to startle him, and because you didn't want anyone getting in your way.

"... I'm doing... fine!" Hound said, finally looking up at him, a shy look on his face. In a way, you found him to be pretty cute, seeing as he was shy. You always found people like that to be pretty adorable, and attractive. It was sad Hound was one of the crazy love interests that end up murderous...

"... I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch together?" You asked, wanting to see if Hound was going to turn you down because he already ate, or if he was going to follow after you. 

"... I... I would love to!" A soft blush appeared on his face, as Hound looked down again. Seriously, you loved people like this. And with how easily manipulated they are, this was going to be pretty easy. 

"... Glad to hear, Hound! See you at lunch then!" With that, you smiled, before running off, not waiting for him to say anything else. You had a job to do and didn't have time to wait for him to say anything else.

_**~~~HOUND'S POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

The moment that you started walking towards him, Hound wasn't sure how to feel. Stars, he didn't know what was happening. He knew that you wanted to become friends with him, but he expected you to give up on him the moment that you would realize that he wasn't as fun as the rest of the guys.

He was just Hound. A guy that stayed quiet and sometimes killed people when he thought they deserved to die. He wasn't even going to stay here for a long time... He should probably cut this friendship before he actually got attached... He didn't want to get hurt. It was best to just tell you to get lost.

Hound had the chance to cut ties. He had the chance to decline your invite, showing that he didn't want to be around you. But something inside of him decided that instead of declining, he was going to accept and play with you a little bit longer, even if he knew that wasn't okay. He couldn't understand what was going. Why did he want this to last a little bit longer?

Hound watched as you returned to work, never breaking taking his eyes away from you until you disappeared from his sight before he returned to eating his boiled eggs. Honestly... What was wrong with him? This wasn't okay. He should just do the right thing and end it right now but... The idea of Rust or Dings taking his place hurt more than anything.

"... Maybe..." Hound muttered under his breath "I'll... play a lil longer.." He finished off, as the blush darkened on his face, as he stared at his lap, the image of you smiling flashing through his eyes.

_*****TIME SKIP***** _

A look of surprise appeared on your face when you noticed Sans walking into the library, a look of worry on his face. He then looked down at a list he held in his hands, before sighing. For a split second, he lit up when he saw you, but like realizing who you were, his excitement died, as he let out another sigh, walking over to where you were.

"... (Y/n)" Sans said, as you nodded, giving him a customer service smile. ".. Hello! What could I help you today, Sans?" You asked, putting down the work that you were doing at the moment. Sans eyed you for a second, before nodding, and sighing.

"... I need to find a few books," Sans said, pushing the list towards you. You picked up the list, before walking over to the computer, and typing in the name of the books, to get the results on which bookshelf the books were.

"This is good." You said, smiling when you found all of the bookshelves. You took a pen, before writing down the number of the selves and the level of the shelf the books were.

"Here you go Sans," you said, giving him back the list with all the new writing. Sans looked at the list, before looking at the bookshelves, nodding, as he walked over to them, starting to take the books that he needed.

Without much trouble, Sans found all that he was searching for. He soon took everything, before bringing the books back to you. After fixing him up, you smiled over to him. "Have a nice day, Sans!" You said, as he slowly nodded.

After staring at you for a second, he sighed, taking the books, before heading out, but not before giving a quiet goodbye and good luck. Well, this was more civil than you thought it would be. 

You were glad that he didn't start any fights with you. The last thing that you wanted was to bring trouble to your new job place. Even if this was a part-time thing, you still couldn't lose this job. You didn't have any other options.

_**~~~SANS' POINT OF VIEW~~~** _

Sans was confused about how the whole meeting went. Why was it so peaceful? And why were you actually working here? And you seemed to be doing a good enough job... It was confusing for Sans. Sarah told him that you were not someone who liked to work, so when you did end up being forced to work, you were always doing a horrible job... Stars.

Sans was confused. Was Sarah lying?... of course she was, wasn't she? All humans were disgusting. And Sarah was no exception. God. How stupid of him. Now, his house is infested with two annoying humans that he can't get rid of just yet. Well, at least, you helped him realize that Sarah wasn't worth anything either.

With an annoyed look on his face, Sans started to drive back home. God, he wasted so much time for nothing. He needed a drink after this. Or ten. Maybe more...

***

> Sans/Undertale Sans (Stage: Neutral/1. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Sans finally realized that Sarah has been lying to him. That caused him to hate both her and you. Sadly, Sans hates you because you are a human, so, unless you can change that, or do something else, chances are that he won't like you for a long time. But don't give up, he might start liking you if you keep aking a friendly approach towards him. 

> Red/Underfell Sans - (Stage: Aquantance/2 -- Part 1 out of 3) - Red finds you to be an interesting person to be around. Red never really listened to any rumors about you, knowing how much people like to lie, has he has been a victim of rumors before. And from what he knew, you seemed to be a pretty nice person. He really hopes to become friends with you one of these days. 

> Razz/Swapfell Sans - (Stage: Neutral/1. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Razz, confused with how you really are, doesn't really hate you, but it doesn't mean that he likes you. Right now, he is conflicted on who to believe. Sarah or you. Because of that, he will make sure that Mutt will be stalking you, to see if you really are like you say you are, or if Sarah was right, and you were just acting nice and proper wit him, to use him.

> Hickory/Horrortale Sans - (Stage: Aquantance/1. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Hickory hated you before meeting you, thinking that you wanted to use his brother for your schemes because of the nasty things that he heard about you from Sarah, but thankfully, when he finally met you, he realized that you weren't as bad as he thought and that Tatters really likes you. Is considering to either befriend you or kill you.

> Tatters/Horrortale Papyrus (Stage: Friends/3. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Worried for your sake, Tatters realized that he really wants to be friends with you. He also realized that he doesn't like the idea of sharing you, even with his brother. Though, not wanting to lose you, or fight with his brother, Tatters started considering to share you with his brother, as he had noticed that Hickory had taken a liking to you too, just like Tatters did. 

> Hound/Dustswapfell Papyrus - (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 2 out of 3) - Hound has been thinking of breaking this possible friendship off, but you walking over to him and inviting him for lunch made him realize that he hadn't been this happy in a very long time and that he just didn't want to lose this just yet, so he wasn't going to kill you or break this friendship off. Yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Play video games with... 
> 
> a. Horrortale Papyrus  
> b. Undertale Sans  
> c. Fellswap Sans
> 
> 2\. Playfully flirt with...
> 
> a. Underswap Gaster  
> b. Underswap Papyrus  
> c. Undertale Papyrus
> 
> 3\. Visit the forest and cabins with...
> 
> a. Dustswapfell Papyrus  
> b. Swapfell Papyrus  
> c. Underfell Papyrus
> 
> 4\. Should Antagonist try and raise/lower the stages? If so, with who and what should she do to raise/lower them?
> 
> (I'm interested in knowing why you choose one of the answers, so feel free to add that! And feel free to add your thoughts about the chapter itself!)


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting a group of famine survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that helping Boss ended up with you meeting an interesting group of people. How will you deal with the last one, though?

_**Chapter 5: Meeting a group of famine survivors** _

Things have been going pretty well the last few days. Thankfully, nothing too meaningful had happened, meaning that you had the complete freedom to do what you wanted for the time being, at home. What you decided to do was to try and become closer to a specific someone. Blackberry. You see, he might act childish at times, but he actually wielded a wild beast by the name of Patch. The guy was absolutely insane, and his past was cruel. Becoming closer to someone like blackberry would really help you in the long run.

At the end of every week, you were going to receive your paycheck, meaning that you were going to be able to buy more essential things soon enough and start putting away money to rent a place out. As much as you hated it, you might be staying here for a very long time, until you figure out what to do to get back home.

"... Good morning!" A happy voice said from behind you. You turned around, only to see that it was Red who was there, waving to you. You relaxed a little bit when you saw the other. You weren't exactly looking for him, but this was nice too. Besides, interacting with someone that was friendly towards you was a nice change of pace.

"Good morning, Red! How did you sleep?" You asked, curious, as he laughed a little bit. "Ah man, I didn't sleep much tonight. Had to finish up assignments all night long. Barely got a few hours of sleep. Can't exactly sleep longer, got classes in the morning!" He said, letting out a sigh, as he scratched the back of his skull.

"Ah, man. Are you going to have breakfast now?" You asked as he nodded. "Yeah! Want to join me?" He asked. You thought for a moment, before nodding. Besides, this might be a good chance for him to meet a few people that he didn't know yet, or even become closer to the rest of the guys.

"Sure, sounds fun, Red. So, I never asked you, but what do you study?" You finally asked as you and Red started walking down towards the stairs, and then downstairs. Red was wearing a red turtle neck, with jeans underneath. Strangely enough, the clothes didn't look like they fit a skeleton, but instead, a human. Or at least, someone with more than just bones.

"Oh, I study engineering at the local university. It's my third year. The next will be my last. I also work part-time as a mechanic at a friend's place. So, I keep myself busy these past years" Red said, laughing a little bit. "The first few years after I arrived here, they were pretty rough. Drank myself into the hospital quite a few times, but nowadays, I try to stay positive and just keep working, you know? No point in wasting my life away." Red said, a warm look on his face.

It was true. You understood what he was saying. Red seemed like... a good person. It really hurt knowing that he is just like everyone else, at the very end... You sighed, not wanting to think about it. You needed to be like Red and not give in to your fears or obsessions on going back home. If you were going to go back home, you needed to take it slow.

"How about you? What's your tragic backstory?" Red laughed, as you joined him. What were you going to tell him? You knew almost nothing about the original host and you couldn't exactly tell him or anyone else the situation you were in. Letting people find out they are just a game character would be... world-shattering. You didn't want to know the aftermath of such knowledge being let out.

"Well. I've been... Not the best person" You said, nervously. "A real asshole, sadly. But ah... I've been working a lot on myself. Decided to turn a new leaf you know? Pick my shit up, try to make amends with people, and start working. It's nothing fancy, but I'm taking those baby steps into becoming a better person, you know?" You said, as Red quietly listened, before nodding, and smiling at you.

"I know what you mean. I think you're doing pretty well. Compared to what Sarah has been saying about you, you are a nice person. Thought we wouldn't get along but. I'm glad I was wrong" Red said, as you let out a weak laugh. Yes. Sarah. This wasn't... Going by script. Sarah, one of the playable protagonists, was not the type who would talk badly about anyone, even if it was the truth. And she still hasn't met Sarah... This will be troublesome.

"Don't blame her, honestly. Most of the things she has said are probably real. But um. Yeah. I'm working on it" You said, as Red gave you a gentle pat on the back as if encouraging you to not give up. It was.. nice. To have someone believe in you, even if you admitted you are a bad person... You would really have liked to have someone like Red in your real life.

"Haven't actually seen her yet. I mean, since I moved in" you said, sighing. Red looked a little surprised, but he didn't comment on it. "Ah, man. You're out of luck. Won't be able to see her today either. She went out on a morning date with Sans. The two won't be returning until afternoon, I will guess. Sans looked like he needed to talk with her about something"

It wasn't like you wanted to talk to the protagonist. Honestly, the longer you managed to avoid her, the easier it was for you. Nothing good ever came with being involved with the protagonist, especially when you are the antagonist. 

The both of you finally arrived downstairs. And, as you suspected, some people were there too. Stretch and.. Patch. But Blackberry was nowhere to be found. You glanced around, to make sure he was not hiding somewhere, but when you saw that he really wasn't around, you walked into the kitchen with Red.

"Good morning, Stretch... and Patch, yes?" You said, smiling over to Stretch as you greeted him, before having a wary look on your face when you looked over to Patch. Stretch smiled back to you, as he took a bite from his... chili dish? It looked like Chili, at least. Patch, on the other hand, was eating some Mac and Cheese. 

Patch... How could you ever forget about his character. His route was one of the most hated ones from the community, just from how brutal the bad ends were. Throughout the whole game, even his own route, Patch was seen as a sweet and gentle person, but the moment that you enter the bad end, you are met with a completely different Patch, who is sadistic and tortures the protagonist in the worst ways possible, before throwing their dead body away. 

"... Hi...!" Patch said, while his mouth was full. A small bite of his mac and cheese fell out because of that, making a purple tint appear on his cheek. If you didn't know better, you would have found that cute. But knowing that... That he was pretending hurt in a way. Many characters lied about how they were in the game, but never to the level that Patch's character did.

" Swallow before talking, you silly goose," You said, laughing a little bit, as you sat down at the table, making him stare at you for a second, the blush darkening on his cheeks. "...? Earth to Patch? Heya?" You said after you noticed him staring, snapping your fingers together, pulling the guy out of his thoughts, as his gaze immediately darted into his plate, not daring to look up...

"I'm making some potatoes with herbs," Red said, interrupting the silence that came over the room. You looked over nodding, as he asked "Want some?" his tone was soft, as he was peeling some of the potatoes, heating up the pan, as the herbs were near him. You weren't picky, so you nodded. "Yeah! If it's not too hard"

"... S-so!" Patch said, catching your attention back to himself. "You're (y/n), right?" He asked, this time, talking after he swallowed his bite. Stretch glanced at the two for a second but didn't pay too much attention, as he returned to devouring his plate of Chili.

"Yep! So, how have the both of you been?" You asked as Stretch looked up, finally smiling, when the time for him to speak came. Because of that, he was the first one who spoke up.

"Oh, it wasn't anything special. Been painting some stuff for my classes. Outside of that, I've been doing nothing. How about you?" With how excited Stretch sounded to talk, you wondered if the other was actually lonely, and was craving attention?

"Well, nothing much happened to me. Been working at the library for the past two days. Been getting friendly with my coworker. So, it has been nice" You said, as silence came over the room, the only sound being of the potatoes baking, as you realized the possible misunderstanding. "I mean, befriending him! God, I'm not looking for anything sexual or romantic" You said, laughing, as the tension disappeared.

"... Nothing much happened with me." Was all that Patch said. He seemed to be the only person who didn't seem to be too happy. What did you do to cause him to feel unhappy? This confused you.

"... Hey patch? Do you maybe know where your brother is?" You finally asked, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. There was no point in that. If you wanted to get something, you needed to do the first move, yes? You wanted to start working on Blackberry the moment you would finish breakfast.

Silence came over the room again, as Patch stayed quiet for a second. "... Why do you want to know?" He asked, glancing at you. The tension was growing in the room, as Stretch seemed to start to sweat a little bit, as Red kept glancing back at the scene behind him, with a worried look on his face.

"Well, he's a nice guy and I just wanted to get to know him a little more," You said, smiling at Patch. The guy stared at you as if thinking for a second, before asking again. "... Do you like nice guys?"

You were slightly shocked by that question. How were you supposed to answer? Did he think you were trying to seduce his brother? or that you were romantically interested in him? Well, that wasn't the case at all.

".. I think there has been a misunderstanding. I'm not into your brother!" It seemed like the tension had disappeared from the room the moment those words left your lips. "Not for now at least" When you added that, the tension returned, at the prospect of you possibly starting to like Blackberry.

"... Please answer the question," Patch said, looking at you. You sighed, before nodding. "Yeah, sure. I do like nice guys." You said, wanting to already move forward from this talk, so you could see if you would be able to get anything useful of Patch or not.

"So... If... For example, I helped you find my brother, I would be a nice guy?" Patch asked as you nodded. "Yeah, that would be a nice thing to you. Just like how Red is now cooking me breakfast." A small laugh escaped from Red at the mention of his name, and a small "Don't mention it, buddy"

"... Okay!" Patch said, smiling at you. "After we eat, I'll take you to my brother. I'll walk you there myself" And with that, Patch returned to eating his food. This was... confusing, to say the least, but you weren't going to question it, as Red finally finished preparing the food, and the four of you resumed eating without talking.

The moment that all of you were done with eating, Red said that he will stay behind to finish cleaning the plates. Stretch had volunteered to help out, so only you and Patch were left alone, as he grabbed your hand, and started to pull you towards where his brother was supposed to be. 

"oh?" A surprised sound came from Blackberry's mouth, the moment that you and Patch arrived in his room. At the moment, he was cleaning around. A smile appeared on his face, as he gave his full attention to both of you. "Hello! Well, isn't this a surprise? What brings you both to my room? What can I do for you two?"

"... You saw him, now we can go, right?" Patch said, ready to drag you back out of the room, but was stopped by Blackberry starting to talk. "Don't be rude, Patch." Patch stopped with the pulling, looking down on the ground, before letting out a sigh, as he nodded. ".. I'm sorry" He muttered out.

"So! You were looking for me, (y/n)? What can I help you with?" Blackberry asked as you sighed, smiling a little bit, before the neutral look on appeared on your face. "...Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you before needing to head off to work"

"... Is that so? Well... I needed a break either way!" Blackberry said, smiling, as he gave an offering. "Would the both of you perhaps want to play video games with me?"

**_ ***DAY TIME*** _ **

After hours of playing games with Blackberry and Patch, you finally left the room, ready to continue with your day. You were planning on heading into work earlier than planned today, but instead, you stopped, as you looked over to someone that you haven't met yet, but who you knew. Boss was carrying several bags, and inside of those bags sounded like there were cans, probably of food.

You thought for a moment. Should you go introduce yourself? or should you just hurry to work? Well... You did have some time to spare. You might as well kill two birds with one stone. Besides, what would be the worse that could happen, right?

"..." Before you could say anything to Boss when you arrived closer to him, he glanced at you, before letting out a sigh of relief. "You must be (Y/n), yes?" He asked, as you nodded, a small smile on your face. "Wonderful. Are you strong?" He asked.

That question surprised you a little bit, but you nodded. You worked out a lot before coming here, and it seemed that you kept your physique here, so, you felt comfortable with saying that you were. A content look appeared on his face. "Good. I need to go and deliver food to some of our cousins in the cabins that live not too far from here. Do you have some time? Could you help me carry the food?"

Without thinking much about it, you nodded your head. "of course I can." You said, with a small smile, as the other gave you the bags, honestly looking relieved. "Thank you... Sans has been completely unreasonable lately and has been sending only one person to carry all these bags of food. Honestly... Thank you" Boss let out one last sigh, before opening the door, and the both of you were off.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

"... Thank you so much for the provisions" The short skeleton replied, as he fixed the eyepatch that he had, giving a small bow to both you and Boss. "Don't worry about it. It's my job" Boss said.

"... You must be the new human living with the others. Hello, my name is Knight. This is Bell" Knight said, as he turned to look at you, before pointing to the skeleton behind him, as the guy cheerfully waved. 

A warm smile appeared on your face, as you nodded to them. "Hello, yes. I'm (y/n). Nice to meet the both of you. I hope we can talk to each other a little more as time goes on"

"I'm sure we will. Well, we won't take much of your time anymore. I'm sure you both are busy delivering the remaining of the food" Knight said, sighing, as a small smile appeared on his face, as Bell hugged him tightly.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

"..." Garnet stared at you, making you feel uncomfortable for a second, as he eyed you up and down. "... Thank you," Garnet said, as he took a few of the bags, his fingers lingering on yours for a second too long.

Something made you extremely uncomfortable near Garnet and Cedar. The two were eyeing you like you were a piece of meat, ready for the taking... You didn't like it one little bit.

"..." it seemed that Boss had noticed that too, as he was trying to shield you as much as possible, but the two kept finding ways to find how to make Boss move away.

Finally, the time to go arrived, and you felt relieved. But before you could go, Cedar grabbed your arm, turning you around, as he muttered out "... Feel free to visit... Whenever you want... Human..."

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

"Wonderful. You let one human in your house, and now there are two humans there. God, Boss, you all have fallen to the bottom of the barrel" Said the human named Soot, as he glared at you, taking the remaining of the food bags with him, as he moved back into the cabin, slamming the door behind him, leaving only his goat monster brother behind.

"..." The blind monsters seemed lost, as you walked towards the door, opening it, and gently guiding him inside. A gentle thank-you escaped from Umber, as Soot pulled the guy into the cabin, slamming the door behind himself again, as he frowned. 

"... Thank you for helping me out. And I'm sorry for the things that had happened here." Boss sighed, as you shrugged, as the two of you started to head back to the mansion. Or well, Boss was. You were heading off to work.

**_ ***TIME SKIP*** _ **

Today was sure... Eventful, you thought with a small smile, as you prepared to finally get to work. Thankfully, you were feeling pretty well after all of those interactions. It was actually pretty fun to meet everyone. You hoped that you would be able to see them again. That way, you would be able to make yourself a small escape route in case you needed to run from the mansion.

With a warm smile on your face, you walked over immediately to where Hound was, giving the other a surprise hug from behind, startling him, as he turned around, the usual blush on his face being there, this time, just darker than usual, as his hands trembled for a second, before you let him go, laughing a little bit. He sure was a cutie, wasn't he?

"Hound! Good day to you, buddy" You said. The interactions from just a few hours ago had put you in a good mood. Sure, not each of them was as pleasant as you would have liked them to be, but you weren't exactly going to complain about it, feeling pretty happy either way. Like you could do whatever you wanted today.

"H-hello..!... You sure are... happy today..! Did something... happen?" Hound asked, talking more than he usually did. You felt happy knowing that. This was very good. It meant that Hound was slowly loosening up, wasn't it? Your plan was going pretty well. Soon enough, he will be close friends with you. This was very good for you.

"Yeah! Met some new people today. It was really fun" You said, as you saw Hound's happy expression flicker for a second, as a dark look appeared in his eyes, before the shyness from before returned. But you caught that switch. That was a good enough reminder for you to remember that no matter how cute Hound was, he was still a brutal serial killer.

"... That so?" Hound said, not adding anything else. Something told you that telling Hound about what had happened wasn't the best choice, but what was done was done now... 

"... Hound, I was wondering.." you said, as that caught his attention, his blush darkening again, as he glanced at you, a small smile appearing on his face, as he gently nodded his skull. "Would you want to explore the town tomorrow? You see, I don't exactly know much about the town yet, and it would be nice if someone I trust would show me around"

".. T-trust?" Hound gulped down, as he said that, before nodding his head frantically. "I would.. l-love to!... S-so... It's a date?" Hound said, looking at his fingers nervously. You stared at him for a second, before a playful smirk appeared on your face, as you laughed, nodding your head. 

"Yeah! It's a date, Hound! We can head off tomorrow after work! I have to get to work now, but talk to you later, okay, Hound?" And before he could reply anything to you, you were off.

A few hours passed, as you were finally positioned to work with Dings. And to say the least, you were worried. God, this character was one of the more dangerous characters. Or one of the more hated ones. Dings wasn't as hated as Patch was, but he was close behind. Even won the award of the worse father of the decade in the community. 

While Dings was going, carrying a few books in his arms, you were walking towards the pile of books, planning to pick some yourself, but you stopped the moment that you noticed a guy pushing his leg under Dings, causing the guy to lose his balance.  
  
  


You didn't even realize how you moved behind Dings, catching him, as he fell down. The books, sadly, fell to the ground, but Dings was safe, as the both of you stared at one another. It felt like an eternity, as you both stared at one another.

"... Looks like I caught an angel falling for me, mh?" You weren't sure why you said what you did, but your words caused him to burst out into a light blue blush, as he stared at you, slowly getting off you, but still gripping tightly onto your arms, as now he stared at you, standing up straight.

The two of you stared at one another, as Ding's gaze continued to look at you, his eyelights staring at your lips, starting to make you feel uncomfortable. You were about to say something, but he noticed your mouth about to open, so he snapped back to reality, letting you go and quickly picking up his books, before running off.

He never came back to finish the job, leaving everything to you. Well... You deserved it, after mixing two shitty pick up lines together and delivering it as an ice breaker. 

***

> Red/Underfell Sans - (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 2 out of 3) - Red has been spending more and more time with you. He understands that you aren't the best person around, but you are trying to change and are showing quite a lot of promising qualities. Red believes that you can do better. 

> Boss/Underfell Papyrus - (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - Even if Sarah has been saying that you aren't a good person, Boss didn't care too much. He needed help and you were there for him when no one else was. For him, you are proving to be better than what Sarah said about you.

> Stretch/Underswap Papyrus (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 2 out of 3) - Stretch has been feeling a little neglected, but he is happy to have you around. You seem quite nice, and he doesn't understand why Sarah has been saying that you aren't a good person. He personally thinks that you are quite good.

> Patch/Fellswap Papyrus (Stage: Neutral/1. -- Part 2 out of 3) - Pitch has been developing a small crush on you, liking how you look and how you act. The attention you were giving him was making him feel butterflies in his ribcage. He also didn't like it when you wanted to spend time with his brother instead of him. He isn't willing to share. 

> Hound/Dustswapfell Papyrus - (Stage: Aquantance/2. -- Part 1 out of 3) - You didn't know it, but Hound saw how you flirted with Dings. How could you do that to him after inviting him out on a date? Thankfully, he likes you enough to give you a second chance, but don't mess it up, or he might be unable to control himself and his anger. 

> Dings/Underswap Gaster - (Stage: Discomfort/-1. -- Part 3 out of 3) - Felt something the moment you said those words. Feels embarrassed for getting embarrassed about them. Has knowledge you as a worthy rival. He won't be taken by surprise the next time this happens. 

> Bell/Horrorfellswap Sans 'The incompetent little helper' - (Stage: Neutral/1 -- Part 1 out of 3) - Bell doesn't really feel much towards you. You seem nice enough to him, though, he wouldn't mind you visiting more often, so he could get to know you. 

> Garnet/Horrorfellswap gold sans - (Stage: Neutral/1 -- Part 1 out of 3) - Finds you to be pretty cute. Wants to get to know you better. Because of how he is, he had a hard time talking with you, understanding that he probably creeped you out. He hoped that he would have the chance to clear the misunderstanding up.

> Cedar/Horrorfellswap gold Papyrus - (Stage: Neutral/1 -- Part 1 out of 3) - Cedar seems to finds you to be attractive. He wants to befriend you. Has been staring at you for a little bit too long, creeping you out. Wants to invite you over for dinner, to try and clear the misunderstanding up.

> Umber/Horrorshift Asriel ' the broken down sentry ' - (Stage: Discomfort/-1 -- Part 1 out of 3) - Feels pretty embarrassed for how his brother acted. Wanted to apologize but was scared of angering Soot. Was thankful that you helped him get back home when you could have just left him all alone, outside. 

> Soot/Horrorshift Chara ' the protective Butcher ' - (Stage: Hate/-3 -- Part 1 out of 3) - Soot completely hates you. The only reason why he hasn't snapped your neck yet was because of you helping his brother. But he won't spare you the same way. So, stay away from him.

***

_**FANART CORNER** _

1\. [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4f70c9c7a71fde4389a8aa957d32ce8b/abf49df156e1c335-5c/s400x600/a0aa93152e2d63745788fd63a675ddd9ca476726.png) \- An fanart by a very talented artist! Got this drawing submitted on discord. The drawing is of a scene that happened in the last story! It's the friendship rose giving scene! Here is their Instagram if you ever want to check them out~[X](https://www.instagram.com/eldr1tch.rat/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Flirt your way out of trouble from... 
> 
> a. Horrortale Sans  
> b. Underswap Papyrus  
> c. Horrorshift Chara
> 
> 2\. Go and Explore...
> 
> a. The local group hang-out event  
> b. The local dance spot  
> c. The park
> 
> 3\. Spend some time with...
> 
> a. Underfell Sans  
> b. Horrorshift Asriel  
> c. Underfell Papyrus
> 
> 4\. Should Antagonist try and raise/lower the stages? If so, with who and what should she do to raise/lower them?
> 
> (It would be pretty awesome if you guys could tell me why you are choosing one or the other choice! And also! For any smut, would you guys want me to write it here, or make a specific book for smut?)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Found the story interesting? Want to chat with other peeps who find the story interesting? Get to know me more? have access to exclusive content and previews? Be able to influence the plot from a closer perspective? Maybe even join the group RP that we sometimes do to pass the time in the 'mansion' category? Then, come on and join my discord! (https://discord.gg/eQW3dJs))
> 
> ((Interested in my Tumblr? Asking questions about the story? Asking questions to the skeletons? Interacting with the characters? Asking headcanons and other things? Asking for a match up? Well, then, head off and check out my Tumblr! https://chocolatte-and-despair.tumblr.com/ ))


End file.
